


Day 15 - Ogiwara - tactile

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little warning, it's not my best work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 - Ogiwara - tactile

“My name is Ogiwara too.”   
The woman smiles up at him from her hospital bed and he nods, smiling too.   
“Yes. Yes, it is.”   
“Does that mean we are married?”   
She looks at her hands, but the ring is missing.   
“Yes we are. A bit longer than one year now. The ring is in your drawer.”   
He watches you scrambling over to get it and the face you make is the same it was back then when he popped the question. It hurts and gives him hope that even though you lost your memory, you’re still the woman he loves.   
“How come you’re not scared of me?”   
She smiles and reaches out to touch his cheek.   
“I’m scared, really scared, but not of you. Because when you’re here, I feel safe and loved. The only thing that’s tactile right now is your love.”


End file.
